Akatsuki, prei sek!
by lash uchiha
Summary: Para akatsuki akan liburan, woow, semua tentu pada hepi! Yeah! tapi, btw mau pada liburan ke mana sih?
1. Chapter 1

Gomen, bagi para reader yang bukan/gak bisa Jawa. Judul fic ini kalo di Indonesiakan menjadi 'Akatsuki, liburan dulu.'

Haha _*dilempar aqua galon*_

_

* * *

_

**Akatsuki, prei sék!**

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto Sensei (Uchi: pak guru! Saya minta karakter ItaHida dunk! _*dilempar pesawat*_).**

**Warning:OOc, aneh, gaje, gabung, de el el.**

**By: Uchi Chan Present.**

**

* * *

**

Pada suatu pagi, seluruh anggota akatsuki masih tepar ngorok di pembaringan masing-masing. Mereka tidurnya di lantai yang dikasih kasur, bantal, guling, ama selimut. Tidur bersama dalam satu ruang _(minus Pein dan Konan)_, berjejer-jejer kayak mayat. Paling ujung dekat pintu ada Kakuzu yang tidur sambil meluk duid dan paling ujung jauh dari pintu ada si Baby face a.k.a Sasori yang tidur sambil meluk berbi kesayangannya _(Sasori FC: kya! Imutnya)._

Pukul 08.30 di Gua akatsuki.

Saat semua anggota The Secret Organization ini masih pada molor, tiba-tiba pintu kamar tidur mereka didobrak oleh sang leader yang suka baca bokep dialah... Pein!

**JRENG JRENG **_*dirinegan*_

**BRAK**

**GEDEBUUUK**

**DUAAAK**

**KLONTANG**

**PYAAR**

**CROOOOT**

Suara gaduh terjadi saat Pein mendobrak pintu, pada gak tau kan apa yang terjadi? Biar Uchi kasih tai kronologinya. _*digampar*_

Pein mendobrak pintu, ternyata dari atas pintu udah dipasangin jebakan oleh The Jain Akatsuki. Mereka naruh ember, panci, batu, kompor, sapu, kecap, bantal, kucingnya author, de es be, de el el, e ce te. Tadinya cuma mau buat bacandaan tapi, sekarang Pein malah koid a.k.a modar.

Sementara itu, Itachi yang merupakan salah satu anggota akatsuki paling normal, paling waras, paling genius, paling baik hati, ramah-tamah, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, cool, keren, kuat, sexy, imut, lucu, pemberani, body asoy, males hombreng, de es be, de el el, e ce te.

Itachi langsung terbangun mendengar keributan yang terjadi dan segera berdiri dari tidurnya. Ia berjalan terus hingga sampai kearah Pein.

'Akhirnya, ada juga anggota gue yang peduli sama leadernya.' batin Pein terharu.

Pein langsung berdiri _(gak jadi koid)_ kemudian langsung meluk Itachi dengan penjiwaan, pendalaman, dan penghayatan_-halah-_

"Itachi, akhirnya ada yang peduli ama gue, gue gak papa kok, kamu gak usah cemas." katanya nangis tersedu-sedu.

"Apaan sih lo! Gue mau ke toilet, udah gak tahan mau boker bego!" bentak Itachi langsung kena jitakan sama Pein 'Dasar anak biji _(kalo buah, belum tumbuh)_ durhaka, gue kutuk jadi batu.'

Itachi keburu mengaduh-aduh, orang jitakannya pake pierching segedhe onta gimana gak sakit coba?

"Ooi, anak buah ndablek! Buruan bangun!" tereak Pein ngebangunin all akatsuki molor. Tapi, yang bangun cuma si Saos _*dibantai Sasori FC* _bangunnya pun dengan penuh keanggunan layaknya Princess Rapunzel _*dikugutsu*._

Sekarang Pein jadi gerah 'Anak buah gue abis overdosis minum obat tidur ya?' batinnya.

Ia segera mengeluarkan speaker yang entah dari mana dia dapat dan langsung tereak.

"All members of akatsuki, udah waktunya gajian!"tereak Pein pake toa.

Kakuzu yang mendengar kata 'gajian' langsung ngatongin tangannya di depan Pein.

"Ngapain lu?" tanya Pein.

"Minta duid lah, kan udah waktunya gajian." jawab Kakuzu dengan innocent _*reader muntah*._

Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 1 detik, tampolan dari sepatu Pein yang super duper baunya amit-amit 7 turunan gak ilang walo dicuci pake Rinso pun mengenai wajah misterius bin ancuuur milik Kakuzu.

"Bwahaha." Hidan ngakak.

"Aah, Deidei masih ngantuk, mau bobo lagi… Mau lanjutin mimpi menang kontes Beauty Hair vs Itachi." ucap Deidara langsung ambruk lagi ke tempat tidur.

"Tobi juga mau tidur lagi, Tobi kan anak baek…" tambah Tobi.

Sasori yang udah begadang dari jam 08.40-08.45 untuk nungguin all temen-temennya bangun langsung mengeluarkan kugutsu versi boneka berbi kesayangannya.

"Keluarkan kartu pembalik, kugutsu seraang!" ucapnya dengan gaya versi YuGi battle. Dan dalam sekejap, Deidara plus Tobi langsung babak belur diserang sama si Saos tiram _*author ikut dikugutsu*._

"Ayank Saso, kenapa Deidei diserang sih?" tanya Dei yang udah ancur-ancuran.

"Tobi juga kenapa ikut diserang? Tobi kan anak baek." tambah Tobi mewek.

"Pssst, liat tuh leader udah mau marah, kalo marah kan bisa bahaya." jawab Saso dengan innocent _(Sasori FC:Kya! Imutnya!)._

'Lebih bahaya lagi kalo kamu yang marah.' batin all akatsuki minus Konan sweetdrop.

"Baiklah semuanya, maksudku membangunkan kalian dari hibernasi panjang kalian bukan karena tanpa alasan, sebenarnya aku..." kata Pein terhenti. "Sebenarnya aku..." ulangnya berhenti lagi. "Aku-"

**BUUUAAAAAK**

Sebuah koper langsung mendarat dengan anggun mengenai Pein.

"Heh! Kalo ngomong tuh yang cepet! Gue udah gak tahan nih!" bentak Itachi yang dari tadi nahan boker.

Pein segera mengeluarkan deathglare nya dan membuat Itachi mingkem.

"So, temen-temen sebenarnya gue mau bilang kalo-"

**GROOOK**

**GROOOK**

Suara dengkuran keras memotong pembicaraan Pein. 'Sapa tuh yang masih molor?' batin semua.

"Zetsu, lu masih ngorok ya?" tanya Hidan sekaget-kagetnya jadi.

"Bu...Bukan, aku udah bangun kok!" balas Zetput "Tapi, si Zetblack yang masih tepar nih." lanjutnya.

**JDUUUAAAAAK**

Kisame langsung nimpukin samehada nya ke Zetsu dan congratulation, dia berhasil membuat sebuah benjolan tepat diantara kepala putih dan item.

"Sapa yang mukul gue!" tanya Zetblack emosi.

"Gue." jawab Kisame singkat.

"Kok aku juga kena sih? Kan aku udah bangun." tambah Zetput melas.

"Tau aah, gelap." balas Kisame SJP _(Singkat Jelas Padat)._

"Bwahahaha." Hidan plus all akatsuki ngakak.

"DIAAAAAM!" bentak Pein pake speaker plus toa.

Semua terdim...

Sunyi...

_Kriiik... Kriiiiik... (Maaf, jangkrik author nampang konser live)._

"Hahaha." cuma Tobi yang masih ngakak, semua langsung menatap tobi. "Tobi anak baek..." ucapnya mulai takut-takut.

Beberapa detik setelah semuanya diam...

"Baiklah temen-temen, dari tadi aku pengen bilang ini, sebenarnya nanti kita akan... Liburan!" tereaknya hepi.

Disusul oleh teriakan dari anggota akatsuki yang lain.

"Yeeeiiiiiy!" si Saos _*author digebukin Sasori FC*_ langsung nari-nari bareng boneka berbi nya _(Sasori FC: KYAAA! Imutnya.)_

"Hore! Horeee!" Tobi kegirangan meluk-meluk Dei dan langsung kena granat C4.

"Cuih, najis."

"CAHUUUUY!" Kisame, Hidan, dan Zetsu langsung peluk-pelukan, dasar hombreng. _*author digiles tripel makhluk gaje*_

"Waduh, duid kas nya bakalan ludes donk." keluh Kakuzu, orangnya sekarang lagi mikir cara untuk memperbaiki kas akatsuki yang natinya jebol.

"Tenang aja Zu, liburan ini gratis tiss tissss... Kok." kata Pein.

Dan semua akatsuki langsung bersorak-sorai kayak tujuh belasan di kampung.

"BERHENTI!" tiba-tiba suara speaker yang keras terdengar "Tungguin gue, gue mau ke toilet bentar, nanti kita seneng-seneng bareng, yach!" kata Itachi dengan pose peace.

"HUUUUU!" sorak all akatsuki minus Konan ngelempar bantal ke Itachi tapi, orangnya udah ngacir ke WC.

Sementara dari balik pintu kamar akatsuki...

"Fufufu, sepertinya semua pada semangat." ucap Konan dengan senyum setan.

**JDUUUAAAAK**

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan bingo kena jidatnya Konan.

"Apaan sih lo!" bentak Konan esmosi.

"Gue kelebet!" balas Itachi ngawur "Lagian ngapain cewek sexy disitu?" lanjutnya dan langsung ngacir.

"Huh, liat aja ntar, kalian akan menyesal." kata Konan "Fufufu."

* * *

_**WAIT FOR NEXT STORY**_

_**

* * *

**_

Whahaha gaje amat nih fic, ada yang bisa nebak kenapa Konan senyum setan? hehe...


	2. Chapter 2

_Akatsuki liburan Horee_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Pak Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.**

**Warning: OOC, Aneh, Gaje, Gabung (Gak nyambung), Don't like, don't read.**

**By: Me (Uchi Chan Presents a.k.a Lash Uchiha).**

* * *

"_Naik, naik ke puncak gunung tinggi tinggi sekali... Naik naik..._" Tobi mulai menyanyi-nyanyi. Yah, kalian pasti masih ingat kalau para Akatsuki akan liburan sekarang. Setelah bangun tanpa mandi, mereka langsung beres-beres dan mengepack barang masing-masing.

Berpuluh-puluh koper berjejer-jejer di depan pintu markas. Tak lama, datang sebuah bus pariwisata gedhe, panjang, ada AC nya, ada tv nya, DVD, VCD, LCD, de el el. Pokoknya komplit, megah, mewah, membuat para all Akatsuki minus Konan pada mangap ampek ngiler-ngiler deh. Dan yang lebih bikin takjub para all Akatsuki, di luar bus tersebut bertuliskan dengan huruf besar, **bold**, _italic_, dan diunderline '_**AKATSUKI CUTE**_.'

(_Sasori FC: Berarti cuma Sasori kun yang boleh naik donk._ ~_All Akatsuki minus Konan dan Sasori pundung_~).

Kemudian sekarang mereka sudah berada di bus sambil menyanyi-nyanyi riang, terutama Tobi yang duduk di sebelah senpainya a.k.a Deidara.

"_Kiri kanan kulihat saja banyak pohon strob-_"

"Banyak bacot lu!" potong Zetblack yang duduk di depan Tobi "Tau gak sih kalo gue mau tepar bentar!" bentaknya dengan mata melotot.

"Hiiiy Tobi anak baek, Tobi takut!" teriak Tobi meluk-meluk Deidara yang lagi molor dekat jendela bus. Dei ampek terbangun kaget langsung tanpa sengaja nendang kursi di depannya. Dan ternyata Sasori lah yang duduk di kursi itu, rupanya dia lagi mau rakit boneka berbi nya tapi, malah jadi berantakan dan berserakan ke mana-mana _(Sasori FC: Mati kau deidaraaa!)_.

"My Danna, maafin Deidei, Deidei gak sengaja." ucap Deidara dengan simpatinya menengok ke kursi di depannya ampek nendang Tobi yang lagi memeluknya hingga terlempar jatuh dari kursi.

"Aduh... Senpai kan sakiit..." rengek Tobi ngelus-elus pantatnya yang abis beradu dengan lantai bus.

"Bwahaha! Kasian amat lu, nak." ujar Hidan sambil mengacak-acak rambut jabrik Tobi.

"Aah, Hidan senpai kenapa malah tidak membantu Tobi?" tanya Tobi dengan memelas.

"Alah, jatuh begitu aja udah cengeng, mending gak usah jadi anggota Akatsuki!" tukas Zetblack dengan sadis. Kayaknya si Zetblack masih dendam ama si Tobi _(Haha ~author ngakak~)_.

"Hey, gimana kalo kita nyetel musik?" usul Pein ngambil remote tv di dekat pak supir yamg diketahui bernama Gaara No Sabaku.

_(Ps: Reader jangan protes kalo Gaara yang jadi sopir)._

"Setujuu!" Hidan langsung angkat tangan "Heh Chi, lu setuju kagak?" tanya Hidan nyikut Itachi yang lagi makan kue di sebelahnya.

"Umm, umm, umm." ucap Itachi berusaha menelan makanannya. tapi, dia justru malah keselek ampek wajahnya membiru mirip Kisame, cuma yang ini lebih menjijikkan.

"Heh, telen pelan-pelan." kata Hidan dengan simpati ikut membantu memukul-mukul punggung Itachi namun sayang, pukulan Hidan terlalu keras hingga membuat Itachi malah muntah ngeluarin sarapannya dan nyembur kena mukanya Hidan. "Brengsek lu!" umpat hidan ancang-ancang nampol Itachi. Tapi, Itachi buru-buru ngambil kain pel untuk membersihkan mukanya Hidan _(Tambah kotor donk!)_.

"Heh, kalian itu jangan malah enak-enakan hombreng, pacaran berdua begitu." kata Kisame menengok Hidan dan Itachi yang duduk di belakangnya. Dan tanpa diitung, tampolan Hidan dan Itachi strike kena gigi Kisame yang kayak gergaji. "Ah, sialan lu pade." kata Kisame hampir mewek.

"Heh Kiss, lu buruan duduk!" bentak pein geregetan.

"Tapi bos, Hidan ama Ita.."

"Duduk loe!" potong Kakuzu narik celana Kisame yang setengah berdiri di kursi sampingnya.

"Heh, jangan tarik-tarik nanti melar!" bentak Kisame nyemburin hujan lokal ke uang Kakuzu yang lagi diitung.

"Heh, Hiu terkutuk, beraninya kau merusak keindahan dan keangguna my lovely!" sembur Kakuzu ampek cadarnya mau copot.

"Lu sendiri narik-narik celana gue, gue kagak napsu!" balas Kisame.

"Emang sapa yang mau nganuin elu? Dasar hiu Ge Er!" tukas Kakuzu ngambil head dryernya Deidara buat ngeringin lovelynya.

"Lha elu-"

"Hoi Kalian jangan pada bermesraan, gimana nih? Jadi nyetel musik kagak?" potong Pein.

"Jadi!" tereak Hidan dan Itachi kompak.

"Lha kok cuma dua tok? Yang lain pada kemana!" tanya Pein.

"JAADIIIIII!" tereak all Akatsuki kompak pake toa.

**CKIIIIIIIIT**

Mobil bus tiba-tiba menikung ke kanan dan membuat semua penumpang ambruk ke kanan.

"TOLONG LONTOOONG!" teriak Sasori yang tubuhnya kelindes oleh Zetsu bersaudara.

"Heh Zetsu, apa yang kau lakukan sama my Danna ku" bentak Deidara esmosi mau ngeluarin merconnya tapi, langsung direbut oleh Tobi.

"Nice job Tobi!" Zetsu pasang 4 jempol buat Tobi.

"Tobi, lu apa-apaan sih? Sekarang kamu udah memihak Zetsu, ya!" bentak Dei.

"De... Demi kedamaian seluruh dunia per anime an Naruto, Tobi akan menghentikan terorisme. MERDEKAAA!" teriaknya gaje sok pahlawan dan ngelempar tuh mercon ke luar jendela.

Beberapa detik tak terjadi apa-apa.

_IKUZE 3-2-1_

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR**

Tiba-tiba mercon Deidara meleduk dan strike bikin truk di belakang mereka jadi remuk.

"Heh Brengsek lu pade!" tereak Maito Guy esmosi karena truk pengangkat sampahnya sekarang jadi remuk berkeping-keping.

"Sabar... Sabar..." ucap Kakashi rekannya sambil baca buku mesum.

"Lu nyabarin kok sambil baca buku begituan sih? Dasar sedeng!" bentak Guy marah-marah ke Kakashi dan jadi lupa sama truknya yang rusak.

_(All Akatsuki: HOREEE!)._

Sementara di bus Akatsuki.

Pein yang duduk paling depan dekat supir pun mulai bangun dari jatuhnya karena tikungan ke kanan yang tajam. Dia melihat anggotanya pada berantakan kayak abis terterpa angin bahorok.

_'Ckckck, kasian amat lu pade.'_ batinnya geleng-geleng kepala.

Sementara pak sopir masih ajib-ajib aja nyetir bus sambil denger musik lewat earphone nya _(Sopir gaul, gitu)_.

"Heh Zetsu Buruan bangun Berat tau!" bentak Sasori dengan imutnya _(Sasori FC: KYA IMUTNYA!)_.

Prasaan dari kemaren Sasori FC perannya cuma treak "KYA AMUTNYA." mulu, deh (Sasori FC: Emang!).

Zetsu pun kemudian segera bangun "Aduh... Nie dimana sih?" tanya Zetblack puyeng.

"Sorga kale." balas Zetput ngaco.

Karena tikungan ke kanan, seisi bus pun pada ambruk ke kanan. Begitulah yang dialami Kisame dan Kakuzu serta Hidan dan Itachi yang duduk bersebelahan.

Kisame nimbruk ke Kakuzu yang duduk di sebelah kanannya dan bingo bikin uang Kakuzu 1 koper pada berterbangan kian-kemari. _~Hup, author nangkep seratus ribuan satu.~_

"Heh Brengsek lu Kiss! Dari tadi sirik amat sih ama lovely gue!" bentak Kakuzu mungutin duidnya.

"Lha elu sendiri kemana in celana gue!" tanya Kisame celingukan nyari celananya. Orang tadi pas ada insiden tikungan ke kanan, Kakuzu langsung nyerobot paksa celana Kisame dan dilempar entah ke mana. Hayo! Jangan pada hentai/_PLAK_. Aduh, soalnya Kisame masih pake celana pendek gitu loh...

Sedangkan nasib malang menimpa Hidan yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Itachi. Dia kena lempar kue pie nya Itachi tepat di muka gantengnya _~GYA! author jejeritan~_

"Muke gile! Gua dari tadi kena sembur roti lu mulu deh!" bentak Hidan uring-uringan.

"Enak aja! Emang aku rela apa kalo kue-kue ku yang enak nan mahal nimbruk kena kamu!" balas Itachi ngejilatin gula-gula di mukanya hidan.

"Heh Kalian berdua masih aja hombreng! Nikah aja sekalian." ucap Kisame yang kebetulan lewat dekat Hidan dan Itachi untuk mencari celanannya.

**PLOK**

Tampolan Hidan dan Itachi lagi-lagi kena Kisame.

"Hwaa Kisame senpai mesuuuum!" tereak Tobi ngeliat Kisame gak pake celana.

"KISAME HENTAAAAIIIIII!" Dei ikut tereak.

"Hah? Mana? Gue mau liat!" Zetsu nengok ke arah Kisame.

"Hyaaa Kisame joroook!" Sasori nutup mata kanananya pake tangan sementara mata kirinya tetep ajib dah.

_(Sasori FC: KYA AUTHOR BEGOOO! *nimpuk author pake sepatu*)._

Akhirnya begitulah sodara-sodara, mereka malah pada jejeritan gaje sementara, Pein udah asoy nyetel VCD _'keong racun'_ versi Sinta dan Jojo.

Pada saat semua Akatsuki lagi sibuk dengan kegiatan gak penting, tiba-tiba pak supir a.k.a Gaara No Sabaku langsung ngerem bus dengan cepat.

**GUBRAAAAK**

Seluruh isi bus langsung berjatuhan.

"Pak sopir! Apa-apaan sih! Kok ngerem gak kasih kode!" protes Pein yang ambruk.

Akatsuki yang lain juga pengen protes tapi, kemudian pak sopir berkata "Udah nyampek." katanya santai.

Semua langsung pada kaget dan berlarian ke luar buat ngeliat tempat liburannya Akatsuki.

"Woy, jangan dorong-dorong" bentak pein yang mau ke luar duluan. sementara, anggota yang lain juga pengen segera ke luar.

Akhirnya, setelah insiden beberapa menit yang isinya saling dorong, pukul, tinju, tendang, tampol,ngebom, jitak, jambak, serang, kutuk, santet, pesugihan, de ele el, de es be, e ce te. All akatsuki minus Konan pun bisa keluar tanpa lecet tapi, babak belur.

Semua pun langsung cengang memandang tempat liburab mereka. Gimana nggak, orang sepanjang mata memandang isinya cuma pepohonan alias di utan gitu. Dan lagi, sebelum memasuki hutan ada sebuah papan bertuliskan "Selamat Datang Berlibur di Desa Pedalaman." ucap Tobi membaca tulisan tersebut.

"Hah!" Kisame langsung kaget.

"Kenapa lu?" tanya Kakuzu sok peduli.

"Gue kaget, ternyata Tobi bisa baca." jawab Kisame langsung digaplok Kakuzu pake koper _'Gue kira lu kaget karena kita liburannya di tempat kayak gini.'_ batin Kakuzu.

"Oke, selamat bersenang-senang." ucap pak sopir langsung tancap gas.

**BRUUUUUM**

Mobil bus pun melesat tanpa jejak.

"HAH?" All Akatsuki tambah bengong. "Kok kita ditinggal di sini?" tanya Hidan bingung.

"Siapa yang merekomendasikan liburan ini, sih?" lanjut Itachi. Semua pun langsung menatap tajam pada Pein.

"Heh? Kok pada ngeliatin gue gitu, sih? Kan jadi malu~" kata Pein narsis. "Beneran bukan gue kok tapi, Konan" jawabnya duarius.

"HAH! Jadi Konan yang merencanakan ini semua, donk!" sentak Hidan kaget.

"Pantes tadi dia bertingkah aneh, pake gak ikut berlibur segala, ternyata ini toh rencananya." sambung Itachi.

Kriik... Kriiik... _(Jangkrik author nampang lagi)_.

Semua pada kehilangan kata-kata...

Beberapa detik kemudian, akhirnya pikiran mereka bersatu kita teguh, bercerai kita udahan. _-halah-_

"KONAAAAN SIAAALAAAAAN!" tereak all Akatsuki kompak.

* * *

Sementara di Markas Akatsuki.

Konan sedang melakukan perawatan kecantikan meny, pedy and luluran, gitu.

"Gyahaha Akhirnya saat seperti ini datang juga!" Konan hepy-hepyan teriak. sedangkan, para tukang meny pedy a.k.a Sakura dan Ino pada sweetdroped ngeliat Konan.

Bagaimanakah kisah para All Akatsuki yang erlibur di Desa Pedalaman?

* * *

**WAIT FOR NEXT STORY**

* * *

_Arigatou buat reader yang ngebaca fik ku ^^_


End file.
